Sirius In Love
by siriusluver123
Summary: All the Marauders are hooked up, except Padfoot. He's known as a sleezy player, and none of the girls want to go out with him no matter how goodlooking he is. Except the new transfer student from Beauxbatons who changes his life...
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my first fan fic. And I really hope you guys like it!!! Oh yeah, I really want to have you guys review this so you know, I can make better ones in the future…Thanks)

James awoke early on September 1st, and stared groggily out the window, the moon and stars were still present, and they twinkled merrily at him. He smiled, they reminded him of Lily Evans who finally consented and had become his girlfriend at the end of his 6th year. He glanced down next to him in a midnight blue sleeping bag was Sirius, his best friend in the entire world. Sirius was the one who had helped him get hooked up with Lily in the first place. Sirius was snoring so softly you could barely hear it, his strongly defined chest was moving slowly up and down, and his good-looking face was smiling ever so slightly but ever so mischievously as well. James slipped on his glasses and slid out of bed, and moved to his packed trunk, and made sure everything was there, and took a peek at Sirius's suitcase too, he saw that only the absolute necessities were crammed into the corner (a.k.a. clothes, extra underwear, etc.) The entire rest of the trunk was entirely devoted to the pranks he and James had accumulated over the years, James laughed out loud, and shut and locked the lid the of Sirius's trunk and got up to stretch, the sun was peeking out from behind a hill, and James decided to wake Sirius up. He crept slowly to the sleeping bag, and pounced lightly onto Sirius's chest and slapped him round the face, his quidditch reflexes kicking in as his rolled out of the way just in time to escape Sirius's pummeling fists. Sirius looked up and let out a sigh of relief, "Aw man, it was only you, I thought it was some crazy lover chick," Sirius said with a grin. "I'm guessing this had something to do with the dream you were having just now, and I'm also guessing that with your reputation, that kind of stuff with stay in your dreams for a very long time. I don't think you should have bedded that last girl." The grin on James's face was replaced by look of worry. "Nah, don't worry about it, I'll find some one good," Sirius said clapping James on the shoulder and racing to the shower before James could move a muscle. "NO!" James cried trying to pry the door open unsuccessfully, "Ha I beat you!" was Sirius's reply. "No, Padfoot, please, I need to show Lily she made the right choice and I have to look good!" James said more desperately now, after giving the door one last bang, he sat down with his head in his hands, thinking that Sirius would show some pity and not take the usual 2 hours. But not a chance, Sirius shortened it down to 1 and a half, but only because he didn't need to shave today, and he emerged from the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, and faced the angry James, who smiled and said, "I'm completely ready! Yea, I just used my parents bathroom, you know, the one with the spa," Sirius's grin had faded, and an I don't care expression replaced it as he threw on some slick muggle clothes, and pulled a gel-covered comb through his hair, and stood in front of the mirror to admire the effect. 


	2. On the train

(A/N: I'm not going to have Peter in this story, because I hate him, and what he's done and I don't think he deserves to be a part of this story….Thanx!)

The last whistle blew and Lily Evans clambered onto the train, her cheeks tinged 

rouge from running. As she stowed her trunk in a compartment she heard a voice "Oi! Evans!" she turned, and there was James Potter, her boyfriend. His messy black hair fell a little over the side of his face, his head was cocked slightly to the side, his hazel eyes sparkled with happiness, and his strong arms held wide. She raced into them, and felt his hands close around her waist, her head rested on his chest and she could hear his heart beat lightly. They pulled out of the hug, and Lily noticed Sirius behind James, his good-looking face was smiling slightly, but Lily knew what Sirius was, nothing more than a player, asking a girl out one day and dumping her the next, she stared disapprovingly at him and turned slowly.

 She made her way into a compartment, and was followed by James, and another sandy-haired boy, with clear blue eyes, Remus Lupin, he was the sensible, quiet one. Lily liked him, he was terribly nice no matter how shabby he looked. Lastly entered Sirius, who sat down quietly, eyeing Lily warily. 

They had done no more than exchange news about their summers, when  their compartment door swung open with a bang. There was a girl about their age, she had clear midnight blue eyes, long jet-black hair, and a body that most girls would die for. Speaking in a mix between a French accent and a British accent she said, "Hello, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Before anyone could say anything, Sirius immediately said "Of course!" The girl smiled, making her look even lovelier than before. Before Sirius could do anymore damage, Lily cleared her throat and smiled, "My name is Lily and if you would like, you can sit by me!" 

The girl looked less nervous, and sat gracefully on the seat next to Lily. "My name's  Roseblossom, I just transferred from Beauxbatons," she extended her hand and it was at once grabbed by Sirius, who smiled, "Sirius Black at your service,"  he stooped elegantly, and kissed the back of her palm. He's handsome, thought Roseblossom gazing at his face, and ever so charming. She could feel her face go warmer, and cast her eyes downward. Then she heard another voice a warmer, and quieter voice, "Let go of her hand Padfoot, you're embarrassing her, as she looked up she saw boy with light brown hair who smiled and nodded his head, "The name's Remus Lupin, and don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it, one of us can help," he said, gesturing around at the four other people occupying the compartment. And lastly, there was a pleasant looking boy with hazel eyes who winked at her, making her smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FROM THE MAURADERS POINT OF VIEW*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James exchanged glances with Remus, one look said it all, Sirius had fallen head over heels for Roseblossom. And it wasn't at all surprising, she was beautiful and graceful. She looked like a smart person, and had the air of a girl that wasn't the prissy type, yet she looked as if she loved jokes, she was the perfect girl. "Excuse US," Lily said, putting great emphasis on the word "us". She got up and led a confused looking Roseblossom from the compartment.

When the two girls were out of earshot, "Looks like Padfoot's found himself a girlfriend!" James grinned, and slapped Remus a high-five. Sirius sighed, "I just hope Lily doesn't get to her before I have a chance. I mean I know Lily just wants to protect her, but I'm not that bad of a person if I don't want to be, and I bet that's what Lils swept her off for," James hated seeing Sirius' face so gloomy, "Look, I'll talk to Lily, maybe I can get her to put in a good word for you." Sirius laughed sourly, "Yeah, I know what she thinks of me and it's definitely nothing good," Sirius leaned back against the seat and began planning his route of action.

(A/N: Lily may be acting a little mean, but it's her way of standing up for her new friend, so don't get the idea that I'm totally against her cuz I'm not….Please R+R!)


	3. The First Morning

            Roseblossom sat down awkwardly, at the breakfast table, she wasn't completely sure how everything worked yet, all she knew was that she was in Gryffindor. Not that she really knew what that was. But Professor Dippet had said that all she had to do was follow Lily around and she would know where to go. She tucked her long hair behind her ears and picked a piece of toast clumsily from the platter in front of her, only to have it knocked from her hand by an owl. With a gasp she pulled back her hand and stared at the red welts the owl had left on her pale hands, her gasp was heard by a certain Marauder who rushed over to help.

            Sirius took her hand gently in his and wiped away the blood with the end of his robes, he blew softly on the wounds, soothing the pain, and from nowhere he conjured so bandages and wrapped her hand tightly in them. Before letting go he kissed her hand softly, "Like I said before, Sirius Black at your service." He winked and moved to join his friends. Lily appeared and occupied the spot that Sirius had left. "Wow! I think he likes you! As in not the usual mumbo jumbo he does with girls, I mean the real thing! I've never seen him act like this! You must be something special, has he asked you out yet?" Lily said. "Yea, and I'm the queen of England, I like him a lot, I just think he's being nice though," 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK TO THE MARAUDERS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Woooooo!" James said loudly, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. Sirius smiled a knowing smile and poured himself some pumpkin juice. "I think Padfoot's made his move Moony! Moony?" James turned to find Remus making eyes at his own girlfriend at the far end of the Great Hall. James grinned, and decided to go find Lily. "I don't think she's fallen for me." Said a gloomy voice in the back of Sirius' head. "Yea, but you haven't given her a chance," said another more high-pitched voice "She'll come around soon enough" Sirius shook his head smiling, and grabbed a piece of toast as he headed off for Transfiguration. 

(A/N: Yea I know it's a short chapter, but that can't be helped!!! Please R+R)


End file.
